Spike's Fourth Year
by DangerDash
Summary: It has been 2 years since Spike and Rarity secretly began dating. But one little filly knows. What happens when their romance begins in front of that filly's eyes for the first time?


Spike was feeling especially happy today. He knew it wasn't just any day of the year. It was the 4th anniversary of the day he had arrived in Ponyville. He wanted to celebrate this occasion with his best friends, but they were all out of town or busy otherwise. Pinkie Pie was working extra hard for Mr. and Mrs. Cake, as she had recently recieved a payraise. She was now making 50 bits an hour! Considering the currency that humans use, 1 bit is about 50 cents, which means Pinkie is making 25 US dollars per hour, which is pretty good for a store cashier. Spike couldn't bother her, she needs the money. Fluttershy was away in Canterlot helping to build a new Vampire Fruit Bat sanctuary. Although Applejack objected to this, she realized that they were moving far away from Sweet Apple Acres. Then Spike realized he could ask Applejack! Oh wait, SHE was away in Appleloosa visiting Braeburn, who was confined to his bed due to a tornado that swept through. There were few injuries, all minor ones except for Braeburn's. He had been crushed by debris from a house the tornado picked up. He would survive, but he was in absolutely unbelievable pain. Rainbow Dash? Not in a million years would she give up what she was doing at this moment. She had joined the Wonder Bolts, and due to her spectacular performance, had been appointed leader by the others. Anyhow, Dashie and the Wonder Bolts were on tour in Manehattan. Twilight was in a "royal meeting" with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, undoubtedly doing something sexual. Twilight and Celestia had always had feelings for each other, and Luna had been admiring Celestia for a long time, but she saw this as incest. It was a "secret" that everypony knew. That left his one true love, Rarity. He walked to the Carousel Boutique with an expression of intertwined joy and sadness on his face. The kind of look that says "Five of my six friends are gone but the one I have a crush on is still here", kind of like when you have 6 apple trees in an orchard but 5 of them have only rotten apples. You're sad 5 tree's worth of apples are gone, but grateful you have the one tree's worth.

When Spike arrived at the boutique, he found Rarity working on a dress for a filly. He could tell by the small amount of fabric being used. He knew it was most likely pure silk, as he had learned about dressmaking because he spent almost all of his free time here nowadays, instead of at the library with Twilight. He stayed there of course, it was his home. He kept Twilight company, but they were growing further apart as she and Celestia were growing closer. "Oh, hello Spike! Do you mind giving me a hand, I simply MUST finish this dress for Dinky Doo! She needs it for her mother's wedding next month" Rarity explained. "Derpy- I mean, Ditzy's getting married? Which stallion is she marrying?" asked Spike. "Well," Rarity began, "Do you know the stallion who is Ponyville's timekeeper? Grayish amber coat, dark amber mane, grayish cobalt blue eyes, hourglass Cutie Mark?" Spike nodded. "Doctor Whooves?" he suggested. "Yes, that's it. Doctor Whooves". Spike rushed over to help Rarity. She quickly said "Oh dear, Spike. Please pick up my pincushion, it's fallen." Spike didn't object, he instantly zipped down to the floor, picked up the pincushion, and put it next to the sewing machine Rarity was using in under one second. He then proceeded to help Rarity for an hour or so. The whole time, the Crusaders were sitting in the corner of the boutique. Applejack, now about 12, was examining her surprisingly well-drawn portrait of the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dinky. Scootaloo, now around 13 or 14, wasn't technically a Crusader anymore, as she had gotten her Cutie Mark. It was a foil, a sword used for fencing. Scootaloo had a surprising talent for fencing. She still hung around with the Crusaders though. Sweetie Belle, about 13, and Dinky, somewhere around 11, were playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Scootaloo was in another corner drawing, obviously drawing something perverse. Scootaloo galloped over to show Sweetie Belle, but before she reached her, Rarity shouted "Spike!" as sort of a "release the hounds" call. In a flash, Spike zipped over to Scootaloo, blocking her movement. "Mind if I see it?" he said sternly. Eyes looking puzzled, she relinquished the drawing, allowing Spike to see it. Rarity had been keeping an eye on Scootaloo, since she was the oldest. Rarity actually knew that Scootaloo understood the "Birds and the Bees", and she didn't want her to ruin the innocence of Dinky, Sweetie Belle, or Applejack. The drawing was of the Crusaders, all standing side-by-side. "It's just a drawing of the Crusaders, nothing bad at all. It's actually drawn pretty w-" Spike began. He then noticed markings on the back. Scootaloo now looked absolutely terrified. Spike turned over the paper, seeing a drawing that almost gave him an erection, then he remembered that there were kids around. It was a drawing of him and Rarity. Rarity was on her back, looking as if she were having an orgasm. Spike was sliding his penis deep into her. The drawing made Spike turn violet. The violet turned to pinkness. Then he was just plain red with embarassment. Spike was having to hold Rarity back to stop her from slapping the living shit out of Scootaloo. She immediately ordered the Crusaders out. Sweetie Belle knew shit just got real. She herded Applejack and Dinky out the door, suggesting they go hang out with Zecora.

It was at that moment that Scootaloo ran. With one hand, he held back Rarity. With another, he grabbed Scootaloo. "Ooooh, no you don't! YOU'RE not a Crusader!" Spike taunted. As Sweetie Belle was herding everyone out, she tripped over a bit of linen, causing her to fall. "Ow! Damn fabric!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. Rarity quickly shot her an angry look. Sweetie Belle knew she now had to get the Hell out of dodge. She ran so quickly that she could have beaten the Wonder Bolts in a race, even if they CAN fly. Rarity had finally calmed down. Spike was standing in front of the door so that Scootaloo couldn't run. "Well, what is this here?" Rarity asked. She knew what it was, she was just being a smartass. Rarity was angry beyond belief. "So, is that what you want? Do you want me and Spike to do that?" Rarity furiously asked. "No... I-I don't want to see that," Scootaloo stuttered. She was purely terrified. Spike could tell easily. This was no acting, she was so scared that she was figuratively about to shit herself. "Then why the FUCK did you draw this, you little bitch!?" Rarity screamed. "Because... because," Scootaloo began. Rarity shouted, "BECAUSE FUCKING WHAT? FOR WHAT REASON DID YOU DRAW THIS PICTURE, YOU CUNT?" Scootaloo was going to be honest and find out the consequences later. "Because I know what goes on behind closed doors. I know that you and Spike have had sex before. This is an interspecies relationship, Rarity. That is disgusting." Scootaloo explained. Rarity was tearing up. She ran upstairs crying and slammed the door shut behind her. "I have only one thing to say to you," Spike said calmly. "W-what is it?" Scootaloo asked in absolute terror. "If I EVER, and I mean EVER, see you again, I swear to Celestia that I will brutally fucking murder you. Do you understand, you little slut?" Spike yelled. Scootaloo just nodded her head and began to bawl. Spike slashed her across the right cheek with one claw. Blood began to instantly pour down her cheek. Spike took her through the back door, which led to the alley behind the boutique. He threw her down, spat on her and walked back inside muttering "Interspecies-hating bitch. I will give her so much shit if she marries an Earth pony or Pegasus." He then slammed the door shut, but not before flipping Scootaloo the bird.

He walked up to Rarity's room, where she was still crying. He knocked and Rarity contained her tears for a brief moment and went to open the door. She instantly asked, "Where is that little whore?" Spike explained everything. By the end Rarity was blushing. "Oh, Spikey-wikey, you did all that for me?" she sobbed. "Of course I did, Rarity. I would do anything for you," he answered. They began to kiss, then it changed quickly to them making out. Spike could still hear the flightless bitch whining from the alley. Spike told Rarity that sex would take their minds off it. "Well, it HAS been two weeks," Rarity said. "Two weeks it 13 days too long," Spike told her. He began to rub her vagina's lips. Rarity was moaning with pleasure. Spike then went over to lie down on the bed. Rarity got on top of him. They were in a 69 position. Rarity began to lick Spike's hard dragon cock. Spike had his tongue in her pussy, licking around the G-spot. Rarity was sighing and moaning. Rarity was now fully sucking Spike's dick. This continued for a few minutes until Spike had an orgasm. "My, Spike, that was very generous of you," she said. Rarity had swallowed every bit of his cum. Being able to hold a dragon's cock AND ejaculate in your mouth at the same time was a sight to behold. Rarity then got up and sat down Cowgirl position on Spike's cock. It was somehow still hard. She placed her forehooves on his chest and began going up and down in a steady motion. It was beginning to pick up after Spike's first few moans. Rarity's tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Rarity was now going up and down her beloved Spikey-wikey's dick at a speed that Rainbow Dash would consider 20% faster than she can go when making love to Soarin. Spike was now close to his climax. After about 10 minutes of Rarity riding the dick at the speed of light, the unicorn and dragon yelled, "I'M CUMMING!" in unison. Then they both had an orgasm at once, filling Rarity with a mixture of her cum and Spike's cum. "Oh, Spike, you're all wet. Let me clean you up," she offered. Spike made no objection. She lapped up the cum from his penis. "Now, I must get back to that dress for Dinky," she told him. Rarity gave Spike a kiss on the cheek before returning to work.

After about 9 months of pregnancy that nobody but Rarity and Spike knew about, Rarity gave birth to a dragon and a unicorn. The dragon was white with blue eyes and purple spikes. They named him Crystal because her color is similar to that of a crystal. The unicorn was purple with a green mane and tail, but her eyes were blue like her brother's. They named her Twinkle, because of the ways her eyes shine. Rarity and Spike stayed together for the rest of their natural lifes. After Rarity's death, Spike lived on, but he eventually couldn't take another day without her. He was an adult dragon, he had no way of suicide that would work. Spike was just too strong to die. Eventually he was put under suicide watch by Ponyville's police department. He eventually decided that Rarity would want him to continue living. He got a job as a Royal Guard and protected Equestria until 2,680 years after Rarity died. He died of old age. As for Scootaloo, Spike never saw her again because she died of blood loss in the alleyway. He DID attend her funeral though. But after everybody else left he burned her coffin and crushed her tombstone, leaving a note on the ashes of the casket saying "Here lies whatever's left of Scootaloo, but who cares? She was a bitch." And that was the end of Spike's story.


End file.
